


A Quiet Night

by kaflake



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Character Study, Cute, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaflake/pseuds/kaflake
Summary: A starry night has Warden Kael Tabris reflecting on his past and an unexpected visitor highlights his current problem: How will he deal with Zevran?





	A Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is a thought I return to often: How does Kael, who is extremely incompetent in the matters of attraction and very asexual, deal with Zevran who is not either of those things? I guess I couldn't help writing a little bit of myself in my Tabris. He is the most like me of all my wardens and very dear to my heart.

The night is quiet and heavy with silence. The midnight watch is always the most peaceful, but the most difficult to sit through. Simply to move would take effort. Darkness seeps into the clearing as the fire dies. The embers give off a faint glow, as the flames flicker out. Kael sits near enough to stay warm, but keeps his back to the light, a trick Duncan taught him weeks ago, in order to preserve his eyesight. Was it weeks? Or perhaps months since his trip from the Denerim alienage? Kael isn’t sure anymore. Time blurs and distorts like water out in the wilderness with the night pressing in around him. It’s murky, waiting for him to fumble through his memories and examine them as best he can. Kael wants to rest, to be done with it. No more darkspawn, running, wondering if he was doing enough or if he was going to die doing something stupid. But it won’t end, even after the Blight, because you don’t get to quit being a Grey Warden. It is a death sentence. _But is this any worse than my life before?_ He wonders.

Kael grips his bow tighter in his lap and looks up at the sky to settle his thoughts. He still can’t believe how many stars there are. The clearing only allows a limited view of the vast expanse, but the night is clear and the moon a thin crescent smile. Perfect for stargazing. In the alienage he never saw more than a handful of stars at a time. The buildings cut into the night sky concealing the view, and what the buildings didn’t obliterate with their walls, the city lights obscured in a hazy filter. He didn’t have much cause to look up before either. He remembered his first night out in the open with Duncan. Not only was he disoriented by the open space, but he was terrified of flatness all around him. He’d never slept anywhere that didn’t have walls. Duncan, noticed his distress and had him sit in the tent with the flap open to adjust. Kael would have stayed there, dusk to dawn, had he not caught a glimpse of the star filled sky. The multitude of stars drew him out, calmed him. He felt the largeness of the world. The alienage was minuscule in comparison. In that moment, he realized the alienage had kept him sheltered from the larger world, ignorant of even the most obvious facts: the night sky is vast and full of stars. In the present moment, the memory calms him and keeps him grounded. _I am part of a bigger world, just one small piece. Now I have a duty to it. I cannot go back to the walls and locked spaces of the past._ His life is better he decides, though he feels burdened by the weight placed on him.

A twig snaps. Kael stands as fast as lightning, whipping his bow up, arrow at the ready and held taut. If he learned one thing growing up on the streets of Denerim it’s how to move quickly. Move too slow and you’ll be pulled into an alleyway or singled out by guards for appearing “suspicious”. Kael’s speed does nothing for him however. The clearing is empty and he sees no one. Whoever, whatever, it is, is waiting just outside the treeline, watching him.

“Who's there?” Kael says, chiding himself for his inattention. He should have noticed something sooner. It could be anything out there. Bears, bandits, Loghain's men, darkspawn or, Maker forbid, _giant spiders_. Just the idea of the eight-legged, hissing monsters makes Kael’s blood rush and hands sweat.

“Show yourself!” shouts Kael in his most intimidating voice, not that it would work on a giant flesh-eating spider. It wouldn’t work on anyone else either, once they caught a glimpse of him. Kael is lightly built and wiry. His baby face doesn’t help much either. He probably looks like a snack to an eight-legged fiend and easy prey to anyone else. There is a reason he favors a bow. In a brawl he'd loose. Kael starts to take a step forward to inspect the area, slight as he is, he is no coward, but he halts when a figure steps into the light, his hands raised in submission.

“I surrender,” says the man.

“Zevran!” hisses Kael, suddenly aware of how loud his voice is.

“Warden,” says Zevran. His demeanor is relaxed and easy. His hands are only half heartedly raised and there is an amused grin on his face. Kael’s muscles relax and his bow slips out of its ready stance. He can’t help mimicking Zevran’s easy posture. _Don’t lower your guard. You never know when things will go wrong._  An ameture mistake, he should know better. He stops himself and grows tense again, though he keeps his bow lowered. He doesn’t trust Zevran completely. He’s not really sure why he trusts him at all, but he can’t seem to help himself. _Anyway, I can’t just let him go. Someone might recognize him. He might talk. Any advantage we have from keeping the Crows in the dark about my whereabouts and wellbeing would be gone._ The obvious solution is of course to kill him, but Kael can’t bring himself to do that either. There is this nagging sensation every time he considers it, even when he has good reason to.

“You idiot,” says Kael irritable, “I could have shot you.”

“Ah, but you didn’t,” retorts Zevran.

“If it was anyone else on watch they might have. Not everyone trusts you, you know.”

“You trust me? I’m flattered.”

Kael bristles and redirects the conversation,“What were you doing out there anyway?”

“Taking a walk,” says Zevran without any hesitation. Zevran lowers his hands to his hips and Kael resist the urge to relax again.

“You just decided to take a walk in the forest in the middle of the night?”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“Right,” Kael sighs. _That’s not suspicious at all._  Without much thought, Kael adds, “Well if you’re not going to sleep you might as well help me keep watch. I don’t seem to be able to concentrate.” Zevran smiles, and Kael realizes this is a mistake.

“Of course. Two sets of eyes are better than one, as they say,” says Zevran as he walks over to the log Kael had been sitting on previously. He makes himself comfortable and expectant, waiting for Kael to follow suit. Kael frowns. Zevran has been doing this quite often lately. He finds any excuse to put himself within arms reach of Kael. Kael regrets the offer, but follows anyway. He then purposefully sits as far away as he can from Zevran and faces the opposite direction. _This is a trap and I walked right into it. What does he want from me?_

Zevran chuckles and smiles. They sit in silence for a while. Kael feels off balance and stupid, he can’t seem to figure Zevran out or his motives. _What’s he doing? Is he’s trying to find the right time to finish me off? He’s had plenty of opportunity. What would he do after ? Run? Someone would track him down right? Does he think He'll escape?_ Kael feels like shooting himself in the foot. _This a perfect opportunity to stab me in the back or slit my throat._ _Stupid. My back is exposed. Why hasn’t he tried it yet?_ Kael turns around, his eyes hurt anyway. In order to avoid Zevran he’d been facing the dying fire and the wind kept blowing the smoke in his face. He rubs his eyes and looks at Zevran, He’s surprised to find Zevran sleeping, peacefully. His face is almots childlike without the constant smirk. If Kael hadn’t been so shocked he would have shouted. Instead Kael is stunned into silence. _Fool._ But Kael let’s Zevran sleep, feeling more confused and flustered than ever.

An hour later, Leliana comes to relieve him from the watch. She moves as quietly as Zevran, and nearly surprises him, but she’s not trying to hide. Leliana gives an inquisitive glance in Zevran’s direction, “What’s this?”

“I don’t know,” says Kael in a hushed voice, “He just showed up and won’t leave.”

Leliana smiles, “I think he likes you.”

“What?”

“He’s been following you around a lot lately. Well since you didn't kill him really. It's like a puppy or a lamb.”

“That’s ridiculous. He’s just looking for an opening or… something.”

“I don’t know,” teases Leliana, “ A handsome man bests me in combat, spares my life, and lets me join him and his companions afterward? I think I’d fall for such a man.” There is a suspicious, knowing look on her face and Kael doesn't like it.

“Impossible,” but Kael can’t help feeling like he’s been completely blind to such a possibility. It’s common knowledge that Zevran will flirt with anyone and does so often, to Alistair’s and Morrigan's chagrin. Perhaps he has been misreading everything.

“I’m going to bed. I’m done with this nonsense,” said Kael. He could feel his face growing red.

“Should I wake him?” asks Leliana.

“Absolutely not, and if he comes near my tent, send an arrow through him.”

Leliana giggles and says good night. Kael almost sprints to his tent happy to be rid of both of them.

 

* * *

 

It’s not long before first light. The world begins to stir, Zevran included.

“Good morning,” says Leliana as Zevran’s eyes flicker open, “I took you for a late riser you know, but here you are awake at dawn.”

“Ah mi amour,” says Zevran playfully as he stands and stretches, “No beauty rest for me, I’m beautiful enough as it is. And so are you! What a lovely face to wake up to.”

“Now, now, we both know you’d prefer another face,” tests Leliana. She’s relaxed and easy going, her legs crossed and bow at her side.

“Lies!” Zevran turns and faces her feigning pain, “Your’s is the only face I need, such delicate Orlesian beauty.” He leans down and extends a hand.

“Ah flattery.” Leliana accepts his hand and stands herself, “Don’t let Morrigan hear you, wouldn’t want to start a feud over your affections.”

“Yes,” Zevran kisses her hand, “Let’s just keep this between us.” Zevran lingers there, her hand in his. He winks and smiles. Leliana smiles back and peers around Zevran, “Oh good morning Kael, did you get back to sleep last night?” Zevran immediately drops Leliana’s hand and turns around just a little too quickly, a stupid grin on his face. There is no one behind him, only Dog looking at him expectantly. Zevran’s grin fades. Dog looks equally displeased.

“Oh dear,” says Leliana innocently, “My mistake, I’m a bit tired, long night you see?” She steps around Zevran and scratches Dog’s ears, “Perhaps you two should start a fire for breakfast? I’m going back to my tent.” She saunters off feeling superior and clever.

Zevran squats, stares Dog in the eyes and says, “Sassy wench, perhaps we should slip something in her porridge?” Dog cocks his head sideways and whines. “Oh alright, but only because you said ‘No’.” Zevran straightens up and sighs. He surveys the clearing and realizes this is the first time he’s been left alone without anyone watching him. He suddenly likes Leliana a bit more. She’s clever and hiding something, like almost everyone in this little rag-tag party. 

“It’s certainly interesting here isn’t?” he says to Dog. Dog just stares back, panting. Zevran sighs.

“Well how can we torment Kael today?” Zevran asks. Dog barks and wags his tail.

“Oh good, an ally. Let’s get to it. I’m sure he’d love it if I made breakfast and brought it straight to him.” Dog jumps and turns in a tight circle.

“Think he’ll eat it? 10 silver says he won’t.” Dog wags his tail and Zevran starts building a fire, pleased with himself. _It’s going to be a lovely day._


End file.
